The Mishap
by IronManHawkeye13
Summary: Yes, we all love to pick on the evil ones  aka the stupid Sith ! We also LOVE to pull pranks on Pal-I mean Pappy-plum!
1. Truth or Dare!

**Obi-Wan: -glares at Anakin-**

**Ani-kinz: What?**

**Obi-Wan: -starts to laugh-**

**Ani-kinz: What the-HEY!**

**Alec: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**!**

**Kati: But ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters James, Kati, and Alec!**

**Ani-kinz: Really? **_**Ani-kinz**_**!**

**Everyone: -laughs-**

**Ani-kinz: Why is it always me and not Obi-Wan!**

**Obi-Wan: Because I'm cool. –smirks-**

**Ani-kinz: -glares- Seriously! Someone change my name! **

**James: Hehe**

**Ani-kinz: Why you little-**

**James: O_O Crap!**

**Ani-kinz: -takes out Lightsaber-**

**James: -screams and runs away from a very angry Ani-kinz-**

**Ani-kinz: Obi-Wan! Grab him!**

**Obi-Wan: -laughs- No, I'm enjoying the show far too much!**

**Ani-kinz: Grr!**

**Kati: -grins- You aren't very nice today.**

**Obi-Wan: -rolls eyes-**

_**(Chapter 2: The Mishap)**_

Obi-Wan and Kati were sitting on the couch watching TV (they just bought a new TV) while Ani-kinz chased James around still.

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan thought. "What?" Kati asked. "I wonder why this chapter is called _The Mishap_." Obi-Wan wondered. Kati shrugged. "No idea." she said.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRASH! _Obi-Wan and Kati stood up and raced to the kitchen, just to see Ani-kinz trying to strangle James.

"Enough with the Ani-kinz already!" Who knew Ani-kinz could read the text? Hehe.

Obi-Wan and Kati used the Force to pull Ani-kinz away from James.

James gasped for air. "That guy right there-" –Ani-kinz—"is on a mission to strangle me!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, you _did _make his name—" Ani-kinz glared at his former Master.

"I won't even say it." Kenobi grinned.

_**(In the Mess Hall)**_

"So," James was saying, "what should we change Palpatine's name to?"

"Stalkertine?" Alec suggested.

"Nah," James said thoughtfully. "We all know he's a stalker."

"Pappy-plum?" Kati said out of nowhere.

The three looked at her.

"Where did _that _come from, Kati?" Kenobi said with a laugh.

Kati shrugged. "It just popped into my head!"

"Like everything does?" Alec grinned.

"Exactly!" Kati snickered.

"Then it's decided!" James smirked. "Palpatine is now going to be called Pappy-plum!"

"So," Alec said with a devious look in his eyes, "who wants to annoy the crap out of Pappy-plum?"

Nobody spoke. They all looked at Alec.

"What!" he exclaimed, "why me?"

James shrugged. "I dunno," he smiled. "Now _go_!" James shoved his brother over to the Sith.

Alec bumped into him.

Pappy-plum turned. "What do _you _want, imbecile?"

Alec turned and saw the others snickering. He turned back.

Alec grinned.

"_**OH, WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A BUTT UGLY PAPPY-PLUM BAR!" **_Alec yelled and ran back to the others, laughing.

Kati laughed. "Dude, that was epic!"

Pappy-plum looked at them. "I am _not _butt ugly!" he shouted.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Obi-Wan laughed.

Pappy-plum glared at Kenobi.

"Oh, no!" James laughed. "He's using the butt ugly death glare!" James fell on the floor, laughing hard.

"I wonder what made him bald." Kati laughed.

"Maybe his butt ugliness!" Alec laughed.

**Obi-Wan: Oh, that was amusing!**

**James: -is still rolling on the floor laughing-**

**Alec: -giggles- Is James alright?**

**Kati: I hope so because I do **_**not **_**want to lose a brother who died of laughter!**

**Ani-kinz: Aww! I wanted to make fun of Pappy-plum! And stop calling me Ani-kinz!**

**Obi-Wan: -pats Ani-kinz on the shoulder- Don't worry; you'll get your chance.**

**Pappy-plum: I feel stupid!**

**Obi-Wan: That's because you **_**are**_**, Pappy-plum! –laughs-**

**Pappy-plum: I'll-**

**Ani-kinz: Oh, put a sock in it, Pappy-plum!**

**Obi-Wan: Hehe! Review!**


	2. The Mishap

**Obi-Wan: -glares at Anakin-**

**Ani-kinz: What?**

**Obi-Wan: -starts to laugh-**

**Ani-kinz: What the-HEY!**

**Alec: ObiWanKenobifangirl does not own **_**Star Wars the Clone Wars**_**!**

**Kati: But ObiWanKenobifangirl does own the characters James, Kati, and Alec!**

**Ani-kinz: Really? **_**Ani-kinz**_**!**

**Everyone: -laughs-**

**Ani-kinz: Why is it always me and not Obi-Wan!**

**Obi-Wan: Because I'm cool. –smirks-**

**Ani-kinz: -glares- Seriously! Someone change my name! **

**James: Hehe**

**Ani-kinz: Why you little-**

**James: O_O Crap!**

**Ani-kinz: -takes out Lightsaber-**

**James: -screams and runs away from a very angry Ani-kinz-**

**Ani-kinz: Obi-Wan! Grab him!**

**Obi-Wan: -laughs- No, I'm enjoying the show far too much!**

**Ani-kinz: Grr!**

**Kati: -grins- You aren't very nice today.**

**Obi-Wan: -rolls eyes-**

_**(Chapter 2: The Mishap)**_

Obi-Wan and Kati were sitting on the couch watching TV (they just bought a new TV) while Ani-kinz chased James around still.

"Hmm…" Obi-Wan thought. "What?" Kati asked. "I wonder why this chapter is called _The Mishap_." Obi-Wan wondered. Kati shrugged. "No idea." she said.

Suddenly, there was a loud _CRASH! _Obi-Wan and Kati stood up and raced to the kitchen, just to see Ani-kinz trying to strangle James.

"Enough with the Ani-kinz already!" Who knew Ani-kinz could read the text? Hehe.

Obi-Wan and Kati used the Force to pull Ani-kinz away from James.

James gasped for air. "That guy right there-" –Ani-kinz—"is on a mission to strangle me!"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Well, you _did _make his name—" Ani-kinz glared at his former Master.

"I won't even say it." Kenobi grinned.

_**(In the Mess Hall)**_

"So," James was saying, "what should we change Palpatine's name to?"

"Stalkertine?" Alec suggested.

"Nah," James said thoughtfully. "We all know he's a stalker."

"Pappy-plum?" Kati said out of nowhere.

The three looked at her.

"Where did _that _come from, Kati?" Kenobi said with a laugh.

Kati shrugged. "It just popped into my head!"

"Like everything does?" Alec grinned.

"Exactly!" Kati snickered.

"Then it's decided!" James smirked. "Palpatine is now going to be called Pappy-plum!"

"So," Alec said with a devious look in his eyes, "who wants to annoy the crap out of Pappy-plum?"

Nobody spoke. They all looked at Alec.

"What!" he exclaimed, "why me?"

James shrugged. "I dunno," he smiled. "Now _go_!" James shoved his brother over to the Sith.

Alec bumped into him.

Pappy-plum turned. "What do _you _want, imbecile?"

Alec turned and saw the others snickering. He turned back.

Alec grinned.

"_**OH, WHAT WOULD YOU DO FOR A BUTT UGLY PAPPY-PLUM BAR!" **_Alec yelled and ran back to the others, laughing.

Kati laughed. "Dude, that was epic!"

Pappy-plum looked at them. "I am _not _butt ugly!" he shouted.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Obi-Wan laughed.

Pappy-plum glared at Kenobi.

"Oh, no!" James laughed. "He's using the butt ugly death glare!" James fell on the floor, laughing hard.

"I wonder what made him bald." Kati laughed.

"Maybe his butt ugliness!" Alec laughed.

**Obi-Wan: Oh, that was amusing!**

**James: -is still rolling on the floor laughing-**

**Alec: -giggles- Is James alright?**

**Kati: I hope so because I do **_**not **_**want to lose a brother who died of laughter!**

**Ani-kinz: Aww! I wanted to make fun of Pappy-plum! And stop calling me Ani-kinz!**

**Obi-Wan: -pats Ani-kinz on the shoulder- Don't worry; you'll get your chance.**

**Pappy-plum: I feel stupid!**

**Obi-Wan: That's because you **_**are**_**, Pappy-plum! –laughs-**

**Pappy-plum: I'll-**

**Ani-kinz: Oh, put a sock in it, Pappy-plum!**

**Obi-Wan: Hehe! Review!**


End file.
